Guide:Unblemished's Guide to NEMEXIS Labs
Background Information NEMEXSIS LABS '''is the latest addition to the fireteam multiplayer mode. The story begins where the events of Nemexsis HQ left off. After securing NEMEXSIS HQ, allied forces discovered evidence of a secret underground laboratory beneath the building. Move quickly to infilitrate the lab and trasmit any sensitive data you find! Something stirs deep within the Nemexis Lab. Gather your forces and enter the installation to discover the lab's secret!Once you're inside, you'll have to clear each section of the building quickly as Nemexis soldiers pour in to thwart your efforts. But soldiers are the least of your worries. If you can make it past the first wave of Nemexis soldiers, you'll be confronted with the deadly weapons the facility has been producing. Fight off the Nemexis-controlled mechs, and you'll get the chance to mount up in your own instrument of destruction! You'll find 4 different types of mechs listed below. Use the mechs to take down the hordes of Nemexis soldiers, and prepare for a much tougher enemy at the end! Beat the match on Hard or Extreme difficulty, and you'll be rewarded with some robotic headgear. Robots When you enter the robot room, you'll find the robots in this order with two of each robot. If you want the medic robot, go down to the end of the map. To enter the robot, press E when you are against it. Soon you'll be equipped in your robot! '''Melee Robot (red): Using the Hermes melee weapon or an Athena pistol, this mech is meant for close quarters combat. SMG Robot aka Machine Gun Robot: Using the Ares machine gun, this mech does a massive amount of damage, although the fire is a bit wild. Sniper Robot: Using Artemis sniper rifle, this mech fires full auto sniper rounds very accurately Medic Robot: Using the Apollo healing arm, this Mech can heal other Mechs by entering melee range of them and hitting them with this welding torch. They also have the Athena pistol, allowing them to defend themselves. {| ! style="text-align: left;"| Which Robot To Choose? You should only choose the medic and the machine gun robot. Reasons: Medic is obvious because you can heal your allies in battle. You also have a handy weapon at your disposal. The machine gun robot is good overall as it is efficient in killing normal enemies and it has a gun with a fast rate of fire so it is efficient for bossing. Preparation To successfully conquer this mode on extreme, it'll require some preparation. #Firstly, you'll need a decent AR to defend yourself through the first half of fireteam where there are no robots. #Secondly, there should be atleast one specialist character with a first aid kit (meds). This is because the specialist can place the meds and it can heal everyone including the robots. The specs can go around and place meds everywhere so there is a less chance of death. This will ease the burden on the medic robots. #Another reason why you should have at least one specialist character in your group is because if they have a mini gun, the bosses will die much quicker. #Not everyone should become a robot. You should only become SMG or Medic robot. The other ones are useless since it’s hard to fight bosses with a melee robot and a sniper robot is only one enemy at a time so it's not very effective for killing monsters in mobs (they are genrally in mobs at Nemexsis Labs). A sniper is not good for bossing anyway. Rewards You can only receive rewards when you conquer Nemexsis Labs on hard or extreme mode. The rewards are head pieces, aka. hats. Category:Fireteam